Twisted into Twilight
by TeAm EdWaRd32
Summary: Celesta, a twi-hard, trips and passes out. when she wakes, she finds herself inside her favorite book! but there seems to be a problem, and B and E don't fall in love! Can Celesta help them get together? previously called Celesta: MatchMaker Operation BxE
1. Chapter 1

So hi, uh, this is my first shot as a Twilight writer… yeah. So read, and review (Nicely, if you don't mind)! Please, no flames!

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the beautiful mind of Stephanie Meyer. NOT me. **

* * *

"Bella is so lucky to have Edward!" I thought dreamily, having finished Twilight for the umpteenth time. I haven't introduced myself, have I?

Well, I'm Celesta Wimble, a very big Twilight fan. More specifically, Bella and Edward. I fell in love with the books when I heard the title of it. People say I'm obsessed, but who wouldn't? I just LOVE the love between Bella and Edward.

"Celesta! Get down here! We're late for your recital!" my mother yelled from downstairs. Sighing, I looked at my appearance in my mirror. I was pretty average height for a seventeen year-old. My long, black hair curled down to the middle of my back. My blue dress matched my dark blue eyes perfectly. My eyelashes were curled and my lips had a shimmering lip-gloss coated on them. My sister did a fantastic job on me. I swear she is exactly like Alice with shopping and makeovers.

I sighed as I came down the stairs. Nerves kept jumping around in my stomach. I just hoped I wouldn't faint from the anxiety. Like last time. Ugh, that was SO embarrassing.

"Aw, sweetheart, you look beautiful. Lets go!" Mom said as we headed out the door. Then I realized I forgot something. "Wait a sec, ma, I need to get something." I opened the door and headed up the stairs, going into my room. "Can't forget this," I muttered as I shoved my copy of Twilight in my black purse. I heard the car honk.

"Coming!" I yelled. I ran into the car, and saw that my mother was rolling her eyes at me. Psh, whatever. Twilight was my good luck charm.

"Seriously Cel? Must you bring that book with you at ALL times?" She sighed. I glared at her. Unlike me, she doesn't understand why Twilight is so awesome. The trip to the place the recital was going to be held was a silent one. She was concentrating on getting there, while I was panicking. So many worries were in my head. _What if I get the words wrong? What if I sing the wrong notes? What if- _My mom must've seen the panic on my face, cuz she squeezed my hand in reassurance. "Don't worry. You won't get anything wrong." She soothed.

We were finally there. Well, here. I stepped out of the car, clutching my purse tightly. I was just in time to see three other performances before mine.

The first one I saw was a young girl doing ballet. She was amazing, with her twists and leaps and stretches. She looked 13. She was very tall for a thirteen year old, and very skinny. She wore a silver tutu with matching flats. It sorta reminded me of Edward's Volvo…

Then next one was a man, who looked about 24, doing a piano piece. The melody was very gentle and soft. That reminded me of Bella's lullaby. Gah, I CAN'T be thinking about Twilight at a time like this! But as I thought about it, my mind completely blanked out, only thinking about Twilight.

I didn't even pay attention to the next one. All I thought about was Bella, Edward, vampires, love, and everything inside the book. Before I knew it, someone was calling my name. Still oblivious to everything, I walked up on stage. Suddenly, a spotlight focused on me. Then I realized I was on stage. And the music was playing. AND I WASN'T singing. I opened my mouth to sing, but I couldn't get any sound to get out.

I was SO embarrassed. I blushed hard, maybe even harder than Bella's blushes. Tears welled up in my eyes. I was mortified. I ran backstage. Then that's when I heard it. A laugh. Then, everyone in the audience started to laugh. Tears ran down my cheeks as I sobbed hard. The other performers snickered quietly. I had to get out of there.

I grabbed my purse and made a run for it. I dashed down the stairs, when my heel broke. I fell, and hit my head. Then everything turned black.

When I gained consciousness, I didn't want to open my eyes. I was lying on something hard and cold. I shivered and groaned. I heard a voice say, "I think she's waking up." Without opening my eyes, I started to find my bag. Luckily, it was there, with Twilight still in it. _At least I know I didn't get robbed. _Suddenly, a musical voice asked me, "Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes to see five pairs of topaz colored eyes staring at me, with concern written all over their eyes. "No way." I breathed, right before I passed out again.

**So that the first chapter, I guess. Uh, Hope you** **liked it!** **Review! Oh yeah, and I know there wasn't a lot of Twilight people in there YET, but this is her story before she appeared in Forks. **

**-TeAm EdWaRd32-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I haven't updated. But suddenly, I got a pumped up feeling of writing this chapter, so here!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm actually the Stephenie who created the wonderful world of Twilight. NOT.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

I can't believe a seventeen year old girl randomly fell out of the sky while we played collapsed on top of me. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice ran to where I was. All of their thoughts were surprised and startled. Even Alice didn't know this would happen, after hearing her shocked thoughts. _Omigod, Edward! Why didn't I see this? I'm SO sorry. Oh, she's un__conscious! Ooh, her dress is SO pr- _and I stopped listening there. Emmett started to laugh on how funny it was. I swear he is a four-year old trapped in a huge body. I focused on the girl who was limp in my arms. She was completely passed out. And her ankle looked broken. "We need to get her back to the house." I stated.

Everyone nodded. We ran back into the house, not caring about the previous game. "I'm calling Carlisle. I want him to check if she's okay." Alice said, already dialing. Carlisle and Esme were on a hunting trip. Jasper was holding his breath, looking very uncomfortable. Although we didn't need to breathe, it was very uncomfortable not to.

_I just don't want to take any chances. _He thought. I nodded in sympathy. Her blood smelled nice, like a sort of lavender. Emmett just kept rambling on how "awesome" it was that she fell out of the sky. Rosalie just smiled, holding up her compact mirror. Always the vain one.

Alice shut her phone. "They'll be here in five minutes." She announced.

I glanced down and saw that her face was tear streaked. Suddenly, she shivered. Probably from my ice cold skin. "I think she's waking up." Emmett said excitedly. She let out a groan. Her hands were roaming out to find something. They landed on her purse, which looked like it was over stuffed. She sighed in relief.

Being very impatient, Rosalie asked, "Are you okay?" Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing startling dark blue eyes. She took one look at our faces, and whispered, "No way," before passing out once more.

"Don't worry!" Alice sang, "She'll be wake again in seven minutes, forty-five seconds, and counting." Emmett whined. Jasper rolled his eyes. "Be patient. Geez." He sighed.

* * *

**Celesta POV**

I woke up, again. This time, there were all seven of them. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and… Edward. Then I realized he was holding me. I immediately tried to stand up, but felt a sharp pain in my ankle. I winced in pain.

Carlisle quickly examined me. "It seems your ankle is broken. I put a cast on it, but try not to put any weight on it." I muttered a thank you, and positioned myself to lean on the couch for support.

Alice and Emmett were practically bouncing up and down. "Hi," Alice began excitedly, "I'm-"

I cut her off. "Alice Cullen." She smiled. "Emmett Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, and," I paused. "Edward Cullen. I know what you are, and your diet, and the treaty, and I won't expose your secret to anyone. Oh, I'm Celesta, by the way…" I finished awkwardly.

They looked at me with shock. Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "How do you know so much about us? When you are just a human? List some facts that ONLY our coven knows." She hissed.

"Rose!" Esme scolded. I shook my head.

"No, its fine. She just wants some information." I smiled. "Well, you, Rosalie, want a regular human life. And want to have kids. But, uh, can't." I mumbled the last part. She looked stunned. I continued. "Alice, you were imprisoned in an asylum, because you had visions." She closed her eyes. "Jasper, you were a Confederate soldier and trained thousands of newborn vampires for Maria." I felt shock seep into me. "Emmett, you were from Tennessee, and was mauled by a bear. Rosalie saved you." He grinned at me.

"Carlisle, you were a preacher's son. After being turned, you tried to perfect being immune to human blood by becoming a doctor." He nodded, amazed by how much I know. "Esme, you um… "fell" off a cliff after your baby…..died." She let out a gasp.

And finally, I turned to Edward. "You, Edward, were born in 1901. Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen were your parents. Your father was a lawyer. In Chicago, in 1918, the Spanish Influenza hit. Your parents died and you almost did too, but your mother begged Carlisle, who was your doctor, to save you as she was lying on her deathbed. Oh, and you also hear people's thoughts." His topaz eyes widened.

I turned my head back to Rosalie. "Is that enough for you?" I asked innocently. She growled lowly.

"How do you know so much about our family?" Carlisle inquired, very intrigued.

I opened my mouth to respond, but shut it in realization. I wasn't supposed to be here. I wasn't supposed to tell them that I knew what they were. Fear struck in my heart.

Oh no. What have I done? I may have messed up the plotline! Frantically, I opened the book. After flipping through pages, everything looked the same, but… "Oh no." I moaned. At the part where Jessica talks about the Cullens with Bella, when Jessica got to Edward, there was a girl sitting next to him. A girl with long, black hair. Me.

So when she saw that, Jessica told Bella that I was a new girl too. That I was Edward's girlfriend. And after Bella heard that, she didn't ask about Edward. She completely backed off. AND if things couldn't get any worse, **I** took the empty seat beside Edward in Biology II. Which made Bella sit in a lonely corner. So then Edward couldn't smell her tantalizing scent.

I was shaking. I couldn't tell anything else to anyone. And I couldn't let anyone read this book. No one.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Esme asked, concern in her honey gold eyes. I shook my head, then I suddenly felt calm. I looked back at Jasper.

"Thank you." I smiled. His eyes were startled. "Y-you know I'm an empath?" he asked. Dang it! There I go again. I sighed, and nodded.

Oh no! Edward! The mind reader! He could have heard all my thoughts! I quickly turned to Edward. "C-can you hear my thoughts?" I asked him shakily. To my surprise, he let out a frustrated groan.

"No. I have no idea why though." He replied in his velvety smooth voice. Unlike most Twi-Hard fans, I was NOT infatuated with Edward. I thought Edward was perfect for Bella. And they were soulmates. I just imagine having someone LIKE (like being the key word) Edward. Someone who would protect me, and love me, and share my musical hobby.

"So how do you know so much about us, Celesta?" Emmett asked, repeating Carlisle's previous question.

I let out a sigh. "I'm truly sorry, but, I can't tell you." Rosalie snarled quietly, Emmett and Alice pouted, Jasper radiated disappointment, and Carlisle and Esme slightly frowned. Edward kept his poker face on, but you could see annoyance in his topaz eyes.

"Well, where are you from?" Jasper asked curiously. I felt a pang of homesickness, but responded, "Nashville, Tennessee."

Emmett's smile got even bigger, and exclaimed, "The good ol' Volunteer state!" We high-fived each other.

"But how did you get here?" Edward asked. "You just fell out of the sky and landed on top of me."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" they nodded. "Well, I'm sorry for landing on you, Edward. I have no idea. I just remember blacking out, then ending up here." No need to tell them I bombed my recital and tripped.

"Well, tomorrow is Monday. You need a place to stay don't you, dear? Well, you can stay with us, we have plenty of room." Esme said excitedly. I was about to refuse, when she held hand up. "I will not take no for an answer. Ooh, I can finally cook for someone!" She exclaimed.

"And we can go shopping for her clothes!" Alice smiled in her pixie-like way. "We have to do it now, since school is tomorrow. Well, we can dit-"

"No!" I shouted. If they ditched, they wouldn't see Bella. Everyone looked at me questioningly. I formulated a quick lie. "I, uh, want to enroll with you. I still need to go to school, I mean, I'm not like you, who went to school, hundreds of times." I tried. They seemed to believe me.

"Well, okay. I'll enroll you tomorrow." Carlisle said. I let out a sigh, but quickly remembered what would happen after I entered the cafeteria. That was a very stupid mistake. I can't let this happen again.

"You might as well catch up on your sleep. I don't want you to be all gross looking tomorrow. It'll ruin my image." Rosalie sniffed. "There's a bed three doors down on the left." Alice chimed in. I nodded, and headed up the stairs.

A I snuggled into the comfy bed, I almost forgot to do one more thing. "Um, can all of you promise me something?" I asked in a normal voice, knowing very well that they could hear me. They all yelled a "yeah" or "sure."

"Do NOT touch my book. Please. You don't need to know anything inside it." I said, before falling into Twilightland.

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know its really short. The next chapter, they'll be heading to school! Review!!** **I might not be updating for a while, tomorrow is my first day of school since winter break. Booo. So after I fall back into my daily routine, I'll update. Ciao!**

**-TeAm EdWaRd32-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies! I'm back! Sorry, I was really busy. January is a busy month for me. First there's my parents anniversary, then exactly a week after that, my dad's birthday. AND I have found out I have gym class. Ugh, my bones are STILL aching. Seriously, why do we have to do 20 suicides each day?!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Twilight is not mine. You can even search me!**

**

* * *

**

Celesta POV

I woke up groggily to find a very hyper Alice in my face. Bouncing excitedly, she chirped, "Good morning! Get in the shower, and I'll take care of everything you need!" She zoomed out of the room. Yawning, I looked at the clock. 4:30?! No way. School didn't even start until 7:20! I groaned, and snuggled deeper into the comfy, warm sheets. Then the lovely blankets were ripped away from me. And the cold air of Forks hit my body.

"Come on!" Alice said, tugging my leg. I knew she wasn't using any of her strength.

"Five minutes. Please?" I begged. Alice's eyes narrowed and her full lips turned into a wicked smile. I was suddenly afraid on what she would do. She sauntered over to the antique desk, where I put my bag. Which had Twilight inside it. She opened the bag, and shook the contents out. A loud thump was heard. I could see the red apple on the cover. Oh no.

"Well what's this?" She asked innocently. My eyes widened, no longer filled with sleep, just pure horror. "Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer. I wonder what its about." She mused, as her hand was just about to graze over the cover.

I immediately shot out of bed like a rocket. "Alice, don't touc-" but it was too late. Her tiny hand brushed over the cover, and the book was glowing. Alice's eyes glazed over. What the hell was happening? I ran to where Alice was, and grabbed the book.

She snapped out of the daze. "Wha?" She breathed. She looked very confused. "A human girl with brown hair, with Edward." She mumbled. And the next thing I knew, she collapsed. I shrieked, trying to pick her up. Everyone, due to their super sensitive hearing, ran into the room. When they saw Alice on the floor, they all sighed in relief. What?

Jasper quickly took her, and put her on the unfixed bed. "What happened to her?" I asked. Esme replied, "Well, sometimes, Alice gets very overwhelmed with her visions, and well, not pass out, but somewhere in the lines of that. When she does, Jasper sends calm waves to settle her. It wasn't your fault, Celesta."

Oh. So it wasn't my book. That was a load of bull. My book overwhelmed her. But, why was it glowing? I glanced at the book I was clutching tightly. Well, it wasn't glowing anymore. After five minutes, Alice's eyes fluttered open.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I quickly asked, "Can me and Alice speak privately?" Everyone nodded reluctantly, and went off into the woods. "Are they out of hearing range?" I asked. She nodded. "Edward?" I questioned. She paused, then nodded once more.

"Okay, what exactly did you see?" I inquired. She sighed, obviously hoping she could ask the first question. "I saw Edward. With a human. A girl with brown hair and eyes that match. They were in a restaurant." She said.

Okay, so the restaurant. At least nothing cha- "But the girl kept glaring at Edward. And she said that this wasn't right." Alice continued. I gasped. N-not right? That's…. not possible!

"Now its my turn. What is that?" she pointed at the book. I stopped breathing. "I mean," she went on, "Its obviously a book, but there is something that makes it… different from other books. And breathe!"

I took a deep breath and dug inside my mind for an answer. "Um, I can't tell you. And as of your vision, this will all make sense today. At school. And can you NOT tell Edward about this. Its very crucial not to."

Our private conversation ended, and Alice sent a text to the others telling them we were done. They came back with very suspicious glances at me. Especially Rosalie.

"So, its time to get ready!" Alice grinned evilly. I gulped. I hate dressing up; my sister tortures me with it. Though I will admit, I do look really good as the result. Thinking about my sister made me miss my family. Homesickness washed over me, and I started to weep.

"W-what's wrong?" Edward asked; his eyes widening in his fear for tears.

"I miss my family," I mumbled quietly, though I knew they all could hear it.

Esme came to hug me, while Jasper sent waves of cheeriness. After a few minutes, I stopped crying. Alice pouted, "We only have 2 hours to get you all jazzed up! Go, go, GO!" She shooed me into the bathroom. Once I had my human moments, I stepped out of the bathroom.

Just to get tackled by a determined Alice. She strapped me down to a chair, despite my struggles. She told me not to look until she was finished, or else. Me, not wanting to know what "else" was, obeyed.

**30 minutes later....**

"And done!" She said. She put a mirror in front of my face. I gasped as I saw the girl inside the mirror. The girl's makeup looked so natural, only eyeliner, mascara, foundation, and lip-gloss. She wore a navy blue, off-the shoulders top, and a black miniskirt. And her hair was in a high ponytail, with her side bangs brushing over her left eye. She was beautiful.

"Wow." I breathed. Alice smirked. "Thank you, thank you. Yes, I am a miracle worker. You look fabulous, Celesta! Now, shoes! How about these?" She held up black, five inch stilettos. I was, well, shocked to say the least. I was about to decline, when she narrowed her eyes and looked at the Twilight book. "Okay!" I yelped.

I walked, or I should say, stumbled, down the stairs. Esme was cooking an omelet with bacon. She handed me a plate. I took a bite, and was pleased with the result. "Esme, this is so yummy!" I said, shoving more in my mouth.

"Celesta, dear, are you ready?" Esme questioned, as it was already 7:00. I nodded, feeling content. "Yes, and thanks for breakfast, Esme. It was simply scrumptious." Her smile stretched across her face. Edward's silver Volvo, the S60R, honked.

I said goodbye, and ran toward Edward's car. "Sorry!" I exclaimed. He laughed. "It's fine. Alice will help you find the office." He said in his silky voice.

"Thanks, Ali," I said as we parked in the school parking lot. I got out, when I saw an old Chevy truck pull up a few yards away.

Rosalie grimaced in disgust, "That is a poor excuse for a vehicle," She strutted away like a supermodel, with guys gawking in awe. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper already left, leaving me with Alice.

"Let's go!" Alice sang in her high soprano voice. And with that she dragged me to the office. Mrs. Cope was there, filling in some forms. She glanced up, and smiled.

"Hello, Alice. And you must be Celesta Wimble, the young lady Dr. Cullen called about. I'm Mrs. Cope," She shook my hand. "Here is your schedule, and have your teachers sign this." Alice desperately wanted some more time with Jasper, so she was a little impatient. She glanced at her watch, and mock-gasped. "Look at the time. I better get going. Bye!" She ran out the office. The door opened, and I looked to see who the newcomer was.

It was a girl, with dark, mahogany hair and matching doe eyes. She was pale, but not vampire pale. She stood with a blush on her cheeks. The girl timidly went up to Mrs. Cope and got her schedule and form. "Wait here girls, I'll need to print a map of Forks High," We both sat down on some chairs.

There was an awkward silence.

Suddenly, the girl turned to me, and smiled. I returned the smile. She looks so familiar, but I don't know how. She fidgeted for a while before she spoke to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

* * *

**Yes, its short, and I'm really sorry. I may not update for a while, but please review! They inspire me and encourage me to continue writing. **

**Thanks to:**

**Alice'-see-the-future**

**Ghislaine Cullen**

**twilightfan818**

**breakingdawn7295**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys. I know I haven't been the best updater lately, but I had some problems to sort out. My best friend died a few months ago (in January) and I took it really hard. I lost a MAJOR flame of inspiration for writing, and that's why I haven't updated. Anyways, I feel better now, and my writers block is diminished, so let's get the show on the road! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Nor is Only Hope. Man, these things are SO annoying!**

* * *

Celesta POV

Oh. My. God. This was Bella Swan. Isabella Marie Swan. I could hear my inner fan girl squeal. My face dropped the smile, and went into a look of shock. Bella's smile faded, and it turned into a look of confusion.

I snapped out of my dazzled state. Okay, I'm not supposed to know anyone here, or know that there was a new kid coming. "Hi, the name's Celesta! Nice to meet you, Bella. Are you a new kid too?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I am. I came from Arizona, you?"

"Tennessee," I replied. "The school population here in Forks is crazy. Only three hundred fifty seven, well, now, three hundred fifty nine students." She looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, Forks is_ really _populated, huh?" Bella said and grinned. She looked over her schedule and asked to compare the two.

**Celesta Wimble **

**English- Mr. Mason **

**Music (Band)- Ms. Healy **

**Trigonometry- Mr. Varner **

**Government- Mrs. White **

**Lunch **

**Biology- Mr. Banner **

**Gym- Coach Clapp **

**

* * *

**

**Bella Swan**

**English- Mr. Mason**

**Government- Mrs. Jefferson**

**Trigonometry-Mr. Varner**

**Spanish- Mrs. De Soto**

**Lunch**

**Biology- Mr. Banner**

**Gym- Coach Clapp**

It turned out we had English, trig, biology, and gym together. "Well, at least the start of the day won't be that bad. We'll survive as new kids together!" I exclaimed. Bella smiled and laughed.

We chatted for a while until Mrs. Cope came back with our maps. Quickly, she highlighted all the faster routes to get to the desired class. She gave us our locker combos, and we found that they were just four lockers away from each other.

"Oh dear, its almost time for first period! Have all your teachers to sign this slip, and have a great first day!" she smiled enthusiastically. Bella and I smiled at her, said thank you, and continued our way to English.

* * *

Bella POV

I was so glad I wasn't the only person who came here to the tiny town called Forks.

Celesta seemed like a great person, and she was so pretty too. As we walked to the first building, I began a conversation.

"So Celesta, why did you come to Forks?" She stopped walking and looked down at her heels, and I immediately tried to apologize. "I-I'm sorry, you don't have t-" She cut me off.

"No… its okay. Actually, I don't know what I'm doing here," I tilted my head in confusion, and she looked around to see if anyone was here before she continued. "Yesterday, I was found unconscious out in the woods by the Cullens. I didn't know how I got there, and they took me in. Dr. Cullen registered me in the school." Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, but she slowly blinked them away.

I was speechless. Hey, what can you say after a word like that?!

I'm not that keen on physical touch unless I know the person well, but I gave her a hug. It was the least I could do, right? "I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone about this. So, how about we go to English now? I'm sure that we're going to be late. Haha." I gave her a comforting smile, and we were on our way.

She brightened up, and she asked me the same question.

"My mom had gotten married to a minor league baseball player named Phil. His team moved down to Florida, but since I was in Arizona, Mom couldn't leave me. I could tell she wanted to be with Phil, cheering him on, but she didn't want to leave me. So I told her I would live with my dad, Chief Swan. Even now I worry about her. She's really scatterbrained. This move was for the best," I assured.

We finally stopped in front of a classroom. "Well," Celesta started, "Here we go!" and opened the door.

The class was so silent; you could hear a pin drop. Everyone stared at us as if we were shiny new toys. Needless to say, I blushed profusely.

The teacher-Mr. Mason I presumed- looked at us and pointed to the two empty desks in the back of the class behind a gangly, nerdy boy with acne and oily hair. As we went down the aisle, the girls would whisper about us being behind a boy named Eric. The guy with the oil slick hair smiled at us and started to chat. I'm guessing _that's_ Eric. I could tell he could be the helpful type.

Maybe a little _too_ helpful, as he started to ask what was our next class and how to get there.

Great.

I glanced at Celesta who I could see was trying to hide a grimace. I read over the reading list. I had read all of them which was a relief. I could feel the pressure of the class's stares burning down on me. Slowly, I fidgeted to talk to Celesta, who seemed very interested in a book she was reading with an apple on the cover.

"Celesta," I whispered. Her head snapped up and looked back at me with a questioning gaze. She seemed very calm. Could she NOT feel the awkward tension in the room?!

I must've looked panicked because she put a reassuring hand on my arm. "Calm down. Don't think about the others around you. Just focus on yourself."

I took a deep breath and sighed. Slowly but surely, the tension began to dissipate. I gave Celesta a thankful smile, and pulled out a book to read. My old and tattered copy of Wuthering Heights.

English passed very quickly, and I had to say good bye to Celesta until trig. I squared my shoulders and walked confidently to Government. But Celesta stopped me and said, "Remember to not think about being the new kid. And try to make some other friends?" I was slightly offended; did she not like me as a friend? But she added, "But remember your first friend too. Together as newbies. See you in trig, Bella!" She skipped off to Music.

I knew one thing about Celesta Wimble.

She will be a hell of a very good friend.

* * *

Celesta POV

I'm off to Music! I'm really excited, because I love music. Obviously, my favorite thing to do is sing. The room is surprisingly far, so I was skipping to get there quicker.

Of course, the heels would not agree with me skipping because I tripped over thin air. But just like a romance novel, someone caught me before I met the floor. But unlike the books, I wasn't about to fall in love. "Thanks," I said, checking if I had done any damage to the clothes. Nope! Good, if I did I was sure Alice was going to murder me.

"You're new here, right?" the guy who caught me asked. His voice was like rich honey. I looked up to him.

Oh.

My.

God.

This guy was… beautiful. Sure, not as stunning as vampires, but the closest a human could get. He had (what looked like) silky, soft, brown hair that brushed over his amber eyes. His body wasn't as bulky as Emmett or Felix's, but you could see the outline of his hard muscles. _Really_ great body.

He was about 6 ft tall, and I was still admiring him before I realized he asked me a question. "Um, yeah.." I said awkwardly. "I'm Celesta Wimble. And you?" I asked what I hoped seemed laid back, but I was desperately pining for the god's name.

He smiled (omigod I think I'm having a heart attack!) and replied smoothly, "Tristan Richards. Are you going to Music?" I nodded. He grinned once again. "So am I. I'm the percussion/guitar player. Not a lot of people are in Music, so I had to take up two. Not that I minded. I love playing them both. What instrument would you like to play?"

I think I was about to faint on the spot. He's good-looking AND he plays BOTH percussion and guitar! One word. Wow.

"Um, I was sorta hoping that Ms. Healy would allow me to sing." I whispered, embarrassed about what happened last time I sang.

He laughed, and I blushed. I guess not. But then Tristan said, "Are you kidding? She's being wishing for a singer ALL year. You just made it come true!" He held the door open for me. A gentleman too. Once again.

Wow.

I felt a smile growing on my face. Tristan took a seat and started to warm up on the guitar. A petite, but mature looking woman came in with a bunch of music sheets. "Alright class, we have a new girl with us, and her name is Celesta. What would you like to play? Percussion? Strings?"

I took a deep breath. "Actually, Ms. Healy, if you don't mind, I'd like to sing," I told her. She looked shocked, then her eyes lit up with excitement.

Ms. Healy clapped her hands. "Of course I don't mind! Not at all! If _you_ don't mind, I'd like to hear you sing first," She glided over to the piano. "Do you know this song?" She started to play the intro of Only Hope, a song in the movie, A Walk to Remember.

It was my recital piece.

I forced out a smile, and nodded.

The entire class stared at me. I could feel stage fright coming to bite me, but I squashed it like a bug.

I didn't need that now. No, not here.

Ms. Healy started to play again, so I took a breath and started to sing. **(AN I love this song, you should listen to it!) **I tried to remember to put ALL emotion in the song.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

__

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now You're my only hope._

_Mmmmm. Mmmmmmmm. Ooooh ooh ooooh ooh._

Ms. Healy stopped playing. Silence covered the class. Suddenly, someone started to clap and I was shocked to see who it was.

Rosalie Hale.

Others followed her clap, and soon, they were all clapping loudly. One guy even whistled.

"Outstanding, Celesta! Simply outstanding!" the teacher exclaimed.

"You were amazing," Tristan said.

I blushed and sat down at the only empty seat available. The one next to Rosalie.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes. "This doesn't mean I like you, but… you're a damn good singer, Wimble. Very good," She said. Coming from Rose, her compliment was amazing.

"Thanks, Rosalie. I was hoping I wouldn't crash and burn." I smiled at her, and she just huffed, turning her head the other way.

She thought I wasn't looking, but I saw a twitch at the corners of her lips. Even though it wasn't a full smile, it was good enough for me.

* * *

**Wow, this is a pretty long chapter. Well, for me writing it is. Haha. I'm going to try to update this weekly, so see you next week!**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed chapter 3:**

**twilightfan818**

**breakingdawn7295**

**Diamonte.x (sorry, I couldn't do the x. in front of your name, my computer's jacked up. (:)**

**vansgurl144**

**rocker chick1**

**Ghislaine Cullen**

**I love you all!! Thanks for sticking with me!!**

**xoxoxox**

**-TeAm EdWaRd32-**

**p.s. I'm thinking about changing the title into ****Twisted into Twilight****. What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I know I said I'd update weekly, but I forgot that the next week I said I'd update on was the week we would go to Florida!! I'm so sorry. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie, do you **_**really**_** think I would sit here, writing fanfics about Twilight while I **_**could **_**be finishing Midnight Sun? yeah, didn't think so.**

**

* * *

  
**

Celesta POV

Music ended more quickly than I thought it would. I found out that Rosalie played the piano for music. Oh yes, I remember now. She played for Edward and Bella's wedding.

I also found that Tristan was with a girl named Ivory. I mentally smacked myself in the head. Of _course_ he wasn't available! He is _way_ too perfect to **not** be taken. I sighed and could feel the disappointment grow within me.

Trigonometry was next, but when I rose to get out of the band room; I felt dizzy and collapsed. I heard people gasp and call my name, and I saw Tristan hovering over me. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear it. Then there was darkness.

* * *

Bella POV

I was inside the classroom, waiting for Celesta. For some reason, I felt more comfortable around her in this tiny school. When she didn't show up before class started, I got a little worried.

When she didn't show up at _all, _I got angry. I had to get up and introduce myself in front of the class.

All. By. Myself.

And I despise attention.

I stomped all the way to my locker and did the combo when I overheard two girls gossiping.

"Hey Lauren, you know that new girl? Celesta Wimble?" one of the girls said.

"Jessica, I'm like, not interested in what she looks like. She surely can't be as pretty as me, and I thought the new girl's name was like, Isabella Swan. Like, the chief's daughter?" Lauren said while applying more eye shadow.

"Yeah, but there's another girl too. I heard the _Cullens_ registered her in. So anyways, I heard from Luke, who heard from Dia, who heard from Ivory, who was told by Tristan, who was there, that Celesta fainted in Music," Jessica gushed.

Lauren's eyes widened. "Omigod, no, really? Wow, she'll like, do anything for attention, even fake fainting. I bet she wants Edward to notice. Puh-leez, I bet he won't even look at her after this stunt," she sneered.

This made all of my anger for Celesta disappear, turning it into worry for her. But it made me furious to even think that someone would say that about her! Celesta liked attention as much as I did; and since the Cullens found her in the woods unconscious, she might be weak or something.

I wanted to walk up to Lauren, and tell her where she can stick it. But the first priority was making sure Celesta was okay. So I stored my fury away and walked straight to the nurse.

When I got there, I immediately saw Celesta. She looked a bit sickly, but not too bad. She murmured unintelligible things. The nurse came up to me, and said, "She's fine, but she seems to just get black outs. She'll be waking up soon, so you can stay here with the others."

* * *

Celesta POV

I was in my utopia. A still, quiet pond was sparkling in the moonlight, and rainbow lilies floated gently. The stars shone brightly, and there was a fire, beautiful, crackling as its flames danced.

I inhaled the air, and it was pure and smelled like cherry blossoms. It was perfect.

I was at peace, and was very startled when gentle voices whispered, "Come, child. Here…"

I was confused, but I decided to follow the voices anyway. I saw nine beautiful women standing in a neat half circle. I immediately knew who they were.

The Muses.

In Greek Mythology, they were the goddesses of the arts and science. Two came up to me, one was holding a golden rose. The one with the rose said, "I am Euterpe, the goddess of music. This is Erato, goddess of love poetry. You are a very unique child, Celesta Mariposa Wimble."

The other Muses were staring intently on me. Erato spoke, "We understand you are in a world you are not meant to be in. The only way out is to find what is wrong and make it right. This rose will help you on your quest. It has magic that will help you, but it will only be activated if you sing the chantment."

"I'm not very good at remembering lots of stuff; what if I forget the chantment? Its going to be hard carrying around a flower at ALL times though. I'm afraid I might lose it!" I panicked. The Muses laughed and smiled at me like I was a little kid.

"Which is why we will change its form," Euterpe said softly. "I'm so sorry for what's about to happen. Please sing."

I was puzzled but obeyed, and she touched my throat with the rose. It started to glow, and it was being absorbed into my skin.

You would think it would feel good to absorb light into your skin. Well, let me tell you something.

It did **not** feel good.

It was like pouring hot molten lava inside my mouth and I had to swallow it all. Imagine that. Yeah.

The thing I wanted to do, naturally, was scream; but she did something to make me keep singing. There was no escape.

I screamed inside as the magic entered my voice. The golden rose became more transparent until it finally vanished. I finally stopped singing.

The pain was dulling, and seconds later, there was none at all. I tried out my voice.

"What happened?" Hmm, it didn't sound different.

I sang. Nothing different. So what in the world did they do?

Euterpe smiled apologetically. "I am very sorry, but it had to be done. The magic is in your voice now. Using the spells are very easy. Just think about what sort of spell you would like to use. Try now."

I thought about invisibility. Suddenly, a melody and lyrics came to mind which I sang. After I sang it, I tried to look at my hand.

There was nothing. "I did it!" I exclaimed proudly.

"And to reverse any chantment, just sing it again." Erato supplied.

After I did, I was so excited. "Good luck, child." Nine voices said in unison. There was a breeze, and all of the Muses were gone.

The whole place disappeared. I was floating in a dark abyss. "Celesta? Wake up," a faint voice said.

Once again I followed the voice. And this time, I opened my eyes to see Bella.

But not _just_ Bella, noooo. Tristan too. There was a girl who had her hand in Tristan's. She had a golden tan, and hazel eyes. Her blonde hair was in a messy, but cute ponytail.

Ivory.

She plastered a fake smile of relief and concern, but I could really see the hate and contempt in her eyes.

"Celesta! You're okay!" Bella cried out in relief. I smiled at her.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked. Bella frowned a bit.

"Yes. The whole period of trig. I had to introduce myself in front of the class! All by myself." She glanced at Tristan and Ivory. "I see you made new friends." She added in a lower voice. I giggled and nodded.

She grinned. "I see. Well, I'm gonna head to class. I'll see you at lunch?"

Crap.

If I sat with the Cullens, Jessica will tell her I'm Edward's girl. But if I sat with Bella, the Cullens would be pretty pissed because, well, they want me to sit with them. And if I bring Bella over to the table WITH the Cullens, who KNOWS what Edward may do!! Think quickly, Celesta!!

"Umm, maybe tomorrow? I sorta want to sit with the Cullens and thank them y'kno," I lowered my voice, "For saving me?" Her eyes widened as she nodded.

"Uh, yeah, okay.. talk to you in biology then." She said.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. She tilted her head. "Uhh, umm, I've heard people say rumors that I'm dating someone. I'm not. So if anyone tells you that I'm with someone, it's a lie. I mean, I _just_ got here, like yesterday right? How could I be with someone _that_ fast? Right?" I blabbed.

Bella just laughed and said, "Okay, yes. Calm down. I'll see you in biology." And took off.

Tristan and Ivory were still here.

"Glad to see you're okay, Celesta." Tristan smiled. Ivory rolled her eyes when he was looking at me.

"_Celesta!_" Alice shrieked. She ran to me while Jasper walked in. I saw Edward wasn't there with them. "Areyouokay?Ijustheardwhathappened!I'msorryIdidn't-" she stopped blabbering when she realized the other… people in the room.

I laughed, "I'm fine, Alice. I'm about to leave now. I just got a little lightheaded," I turned my head to Tristan. "Thanks for bringing me to the nurse's."

"No problem," he grinned. Ivory let out a bored sigh.

"Tristan, lets go!!" She whined. He nodded, a bit reluctantly, I may add.

As they left, he called, "See you tomorrow, Tennessee!" He got a nickname for me? And what a _unique_ name too!

The second they were out of the room, Alice continued to chatter. "ImsosorryIdidn'tseethishappen!!" She cried.

I looked helplessly at Jasper, and he sent her calm waves. "Alice, sweetie, Celesta is okay. We're gonna be late for class. And you know how Mrs. White is about tardiness. Let's go, okay?" He said, with his Southern accent in his words. She nodded and they started to get out.

"Wait, that's my class too; I'll go with you guys!" I said, as I got off the bed.

As my foot made contact with the floor, I remembered the Muses and their gift to me.

I had a feeling I shouldn't tell anyone about the magic they gave to me.

I took a deep breath, and scurried to follow them.

We made it before the late bell rang, and I learned that Mrs. White wasn't the most laid back teacher in the school.

She had all sorts of rules, and her class was extremely pristine. I didn't see anyone that looked familiar; just Alice and Jasper.

The class was very boring, and it felt like time was going slowly just to annoy me.

Finally, class ended, and it was time for lunch. Alice pulled me, well, DRAGGED is more like the word I'm looking for.

We entered, and I saw Bella sitting at a table next to (who I think is) Jessica. She saw me, and waved. Alice finally let go of me and said, "Go get lunch, our table is right over there, okay?" She pointed to a table next to a wall, where Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sat.

"Yup. Got it," and I made my way to the lunch line. Bella stood up, and came toward me.

Lauren stretched her foot out, aiming to trip Bella.

She did, and it was like a slow motion movie.

Bella fell back, near the door. She would've had no injuries, if the door didn't open and hit her face.

Blood trickled down her nose. I frantically looked toward the Cullen table, and was relieved when I saw they disappeared through the other door. But what relief I had quickly turned into horror.

Because the person who opened the door, and was now standing in front of Bella, was the vampire who hasn't gotten enough time to love her, and to resist the smell of his la tua cantante.

Edward.

* * *

**Uh oh. And yes, I put some Greek Mythology there, but you won't be seeing the Muses or any other Greek god/ goddess here any longer. Maybe. They don't have a major part in the story, but they may be needed later on. I'm not sure yet. **

**And please, PLEASE people. Review! I'm fine if it's a smiley face. I just want to know if people are interested...**

**I've decided to put little trivia questions for you to answer in your review. Whoever gets it right first gets a chapter dedicated to them!! On other chapters, I may just want to get to know you. ****Everyone**** who answers those questions get the chapter dedicated to them too!**

**Today's question is this:**

**Who said this quote? **

"**Don't cry because its over; smile because it happened."**

**Lots of Love!**

**-TeAmEdWaRd32-**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! … I don't have that much to say this time… oh yeah! The answer to the question was (drum roll please) :**

**Dr. Seuss.**

**Thank you rainy8078! This is dedicated to you! Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I, Serenity, do NOT own Twilight Saga. **

**

* * *

  
**

Celesta POV

I could see Edward's eyes turn coal black.

"Ah shoot," Bella muttered, tilting her head up, exposing her neck to the blood thirsty vampire before her.

Quickly, a tune popped into my head. I had no idea what spell it would cast, but I sang it anyway, hoping it would help me do something.

And right when Edward was going to pounce, everything froze. I looked around, very confused.

I walked over to Lauren, who was still as a statue, like everyone else in here, and observed her deathly glare toward Bella. I poked her gently.

Nothing.

It all clicked in my head.

I stopped time! "This could work to my advantage," I giggled. With a mischievous gleam in my eyes, I punched Lauren on the cheek. She didn't move. And I did it again.

"That was for tripping Bella," I snarled. I slapped her. "Bitch." I grabbed a Sharpie a sniffer was about to use, and wrote on her face, "CALL ME A WHORE IF YOU CAN READ THIS." I chuckled.

After my fun with Lauren, I focused on the problem at hand. I should probably stop the blood. I automatically chanted a healing spell. White light glowed within the palms of my hands, and I touched the bridge of Bella's nose.

At first I wasn't sure if it worked, but not only did the spell stop the nosebleed, it erased the blood that was trickling a second ago. "What else do I need to do?" I thought out loud before I undid the time spell.

Oh! A light bulb went off in my head. Edward, who was in a semi crouch, was about to attack Bella. So I should move her. Duh.

I picked her up, which was NOT the easiest thing to do, and sat her back down where she was. And just for good measure, I erased the memories of a few minutes ago of everyone inside Forks High.

I straightened Edward up, walked back to my original position, and sang the time chantment once more.

And life resumed as if nothing happened. Edward walked to the Cullen's table, sat down, and sighed. He was probably waiting for the other.. wait..

THE OTHER CULLENS!!

Were they still in school? Did I erase their memories too? I ran to Edward.

"Edward, do you know where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are? Please, I uh, need to talk to them. You too." I made up.

He looked at me questioningly, but answered, "Yes, they are in the gym. What is it that you need to talk about, Celesta?"

"Ah.. I-I have… a. QUESTION! Yes, a-a question," I stammered. Almost immediately, Alice and company were walking in the cafeteria.

"Here they are now; what is it, Celesta?" He repeated.

I was screwed.

"Uh… after school, could I try calling my mom? She must be worried sick," I rambled. Alice tilted her head, and her eyes glazed over. All too quickly, she snapped back.

"I don't see your mom, Celesta.. In fact, I don't see anything. Complete darkness. Try dialing it," She said. I took out the Sidekick Alice bought me. I refused anything too pricey.

I punched in the numbers I knew by heart. I would first try my house number. It rang until a woman's voice said, "Wimble residence, Claudia Wimble speaking."

It was my mom. I was so relieved to hear a familiar voice again. "M-mom, it's me, Celesta."

There was a slight pause, and she replied, "I'm sorry, who is this?" she said in her polite voice.

Dread began to fill inside me. I tried to laugh it off, but it came out harsh. "Celesta, Mom? Your daughter?"

"I'm terribly sorry. You must have the wrong number; I only have one daughter, and her name is Arista. Goodbye." I froze in shock. I could feel the vampires around me worry about me, but I couldn't comprehend that.

My mom.

My own mother.

She… didn't… _know_ me?

Hollowness filled my chest, and I felt my eyes turn glassy with unshed tears. I forgot where we were, and that calling my mom was just an excuse for a lie I told.

"My mom," I murmured, not trusting my voice that well. Jasper tried to throw me comforting waves, but the hollowness swallowed it all. The table was silent.

And then, after what seemed like forever, a tear trailed along my cheek. Many followed. And I sat there, crying silently.

"_In a world you are not meant to be in," _the Muses' words echoed in my mind. And then I understood. I wasn't supposed to be here, this isn't just another town, it was a whole different world, another dimension. That woman was not my mom. She was just a woman in another world. I cheered up.

Once everyone saw I was somewhat okay, they changed the subject to something else. I couldn't be more grateful.

The phone Alice insisted to buy for me vibrated. I looked at my messages and found one from Alice.

_So she's the new girl I saw in my vision? She looks nice. Don't worry; I'm blocking Edward out with thoughts of Jazzy. ;) –Alice_

I texted back:

_lol, wow, poor Edward. And yes, that is she. Her name is Bella. Chief's daughter. –Cel_

I heard MANY people shout, "WHORE," from Lauren's table. I smirked. I guess people found Lauren's art on her face. She looked in her compact mirror that she carried around and shrieked. She tried to rub it off, but no avail. Bella looked at her face and snickered. Soon, I forgot all about the drama with my mom.

Lunch was over too soon. Only then did I realize that I haven't eaten anything since the morning. "I realized you didn't eat a thing, so here," Jasper threw an apple toward me. I caught it, but fumbled around.

I ate it as I went to my next class. I made sure Bella went inside first, so she would take the seat next to Edward. I walked in as Bella sat down next to Edward. His eyes turned black, and for a second, I was actually worried if he would actually eat her. Mr. Banner had to get another table for me to sit at, and he placed it behind our favorite couple.

As I walked by Edward, I noticed he wasn't breathing and scooted as far away from Bella as he could. It still looked like he was struggling. Maybe he wasn't thinking about something. Suddenly, I remembered that in Midnight Sun, he pictured Carlisle.

I sat down and mumbled, "Remember Carlisle." His head shot up, and he turned and smiled weakly at me. I glanced to see if I knew anyone else in the class. Mike, Jessica, Ivory, and Tristan. Mike was staring at Bella with drool slightly coming out of his mouth. Jessica was studying Mike obsessively. Ivory was staring at Edward, with a glazed look over her eyes and sighed dreamily. And Tristan was glaring at Edward. Probably because his girlfriend is looking at him like a piece of meat. Edward was looking at Bella. Bella was shyly hiding behind her curtain of hair, and of course, I was staring at Tristan.

It was like a weird love…. heptagon? Whatever it was, it was very confusing. From that moment on, I _knew_ this class would be the most interesting. As soon as the bell rang, Edward ran straight out of the door. Bella immediately went to me. "Umm, just to tell you Celesta, I don't think Edward likes me that much," Bella sighed. I laughed internally. Quite opposite in fact.

"Please, he does that to everyone. Its not you, Bella," I assured her. She didn't buy it. We were now standing before the gym door. Bella turned to me, completely serious.

"If I trip you, kick you, punch you, fall on you, or hit you with a ball and I'm 99 percent sure I will, I'm saying sorry beforehand."

I laughed, thinking she wasn't _that_ clumsy, and walked inside.

How wrong I was.

* * *

**And I am so so so so so so SO sorry about the delay. **

**It was originally longer than this, but my friend decided to make her essay on here and saved it on top of the document. (don't ask how.)**

**So now, I want to know:**

**Have you read any other vampire/supernatural romance novel? If you did, what was it? And do you think its better than the Twilight series?**

**Thanks you guys!**

**P****eace. ****L****ove. ****U****nity. ****R****espect.**

**-Serenity Grace**


	7. Chapter 7

**Err… hi everyone. So, I'm guessing everyone is pretty pissed off since I haven't updated since… August. But school has started, and I'm in two honors classes. Its pretty hard work; keeping all A's. Haha.**

**This is dedicated to: twilightfan818 and Cupcake Heart. I LOVE you guys! Thanks for the review. :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight. Me. No ownie. Or Hot Topic either.**

**

* * *

  
**

Celesta POV

It turned out I had gotten excused for P.E, since my foot was in a cast. Bella sent me a glare. "Lucky duck," she muttered as Coach Clapp called her up.

I thought about how miserable Bella must have felt, so I tried to cheer her on. Sometimes (like, once in twenty hits) she would bump it and make it go for the other side. Once, she even scored a point for her team.

But most of the time, Bella would either miss the ball entirely or hit it and make it go other places.

Such as my head.

Of course, every time it happened, Bella would blush and yell, "Sorry!" I didn't mind though. It wasn't her fault she kept hitting me.

_Ivory_, on the other hand, seemed to see me as a target. She would throw the ball in the air, serving it as hard as she could, and the volleyball would smack me right on the side of my head.

"Oh, gosh, I am _so_ sorry, Selena, was it?" she asked after the fourth time.

My eyes narrowed. One of my pet peeves; when people mess up my name. Politely, I correct her. "Its actually Celesta." Annoyance flashed through her hazel eyes, but it passed as soon as it came.

"Well, welcome to Forks High," she said. And like the little snob she was, she strutted away like a peacock.

_Whap._ Another ball hit me again. The cursed ball smacked me so hard that I lost my footing and fell onto the gym floor.

"Ow," I muttered as I picked myself up. Geez, you'd think some people could aim better.

"Sorry!" came from the other side of the gym, laughter followed. I saw that it was Sophie Palmer. When I threw it back to her, she said thanks, and proceeded to move her arm in circles and threw the ball, making the basketball hoop.

Weird, I know.

The shrill sound of the whistle pierced the air. "Palmer!" Coach Clapp yelled. "Do it the proper way, and stop shooting hoops. Or whatever it is that you are doing." Sophie mumbled an okay and started to talk with her friend Valerie Francis. Valerie was a very good friend of Sophie, and I've heard that she writes amazing short stories around the school. They were both nice and friendly. Tristan told me they were two of the smartest people in school. Well, besides the Cullens.

Anyway, with my head pounding (there will probably be a bruise tomorrow,) I walked out of the school with Bella.

"Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Bella said thoughtfully as we walked to the school parking lot.

"Yeah," I agreed, "if you don't count my dramatic faint and the volleyball torture. " She cringed and apologized for the thousandth time.

Edward was leaning against his car, and the second he saw us, I could tell he was holding his breath.

"Celesta, I am going to ask you something and you must tell the truth," Bella murmured quietly. Oh man, did she think Edward really was my boyfriend? Or what if she figured out my new power?! Oh man.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. I silently berated myself. Great. I just ruined Twilight. I just caused millions and billions of super fans to become homicidal because I killed Twilight. They'll probably search for the perpetrator, only to find out it was _me. _They'll murder me with the Twilight merchandise found at Hot Topic. I can already imagine, them with a crazed look in their eyes tying Team Edward and Jacob tees together to hang me. I can see my friends getting their hands on me first. Oh, what cruel, cruel fat-

"Do I smell?" she asked. I stopped walking. Did she…

Ask me if she **smelled**?

The question seemed to click in my brain, and I started to giggle. The giggles turned into chuckles, which turned into full-out laughing. Here I was, thinking about how I was gonna die, and she asks how she smells?

Bella did not find it as amusing. "Celesta, I'm serious! Edward was holding his breath in Biology, and scooted as far from me as possible! Do I?" She sniffed her hair discreetly. Sorta.

My response was to laugh harder. She sighed and waited for me to calm down. I wiped away the tears streaming down my face, and took a deep breath. I glanced toward Edward, only to find him in the car with his windows all rolled up.

"No, in no way do you smell. You actually smell like strawberries and flowers," I reassured her. We continued to walk toward our respective cars.

"Celesta, I want to thank you. Without you, I'd probably be known as the school freak. I mean, I made some other friends, but you're the one I can really relate to," she said.

I couldn't believe it. She thought she would be a freak? She was practically a goddess in our world. Fans pretty much worshiped Bella. Or was so jealous of her. I couldn't just let her say that she was a freak.

"Bella. Never will you ever be a freak. And if someone calls you that, I'm gonna beat their sorry ass," I said sternly. She laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Okay. Whatever. I'm not a freak. I gotta go; I'm making Charlie his dinner. Can you believe he hasn't eaten a homecooked meal in ages? I'll see you later, Celesta."

And with that, she went inside her truck and drove away. I opened the door to Edward's car and hopped inside. Edward was taking a few deep breaths before he turned to look at me.

"Why can't I hear Bella's thoughts? Is it me? Can I not hear new people's thoughts anymore?" His eyes were a dark topaz. Frustration was clearly on his face.

"Geez Edward, don't give her an interrogation," Alice said irritably.

"I'm pretty sure it's just the two of us," I told him. "Bella is special, and me.. well, I'm not too entirely sure about. It's not you; I know that."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked away. I sighed. One reason why Edward was so interested in Bella was because she was unique. But now that I'm here, will that change?

Being in Twilight sure did suck.

* * *

EPOV

These two days have been hell.

First, Celesta shows up out of nowhere and somehow knows everything about my family. They have been asking millions of questions in their minds, like "How does she know this?" or "Where did she come from?" or my personal favorite, "Why can't Edward read her mind?" Its been driving me insane.

Then Isabella Swan, the Chief of Police's daughter, comes and has an irresistible scent that stirs my inner monster. I tried to switch my classes, but Mrs. Cope wouldn't do anything. I felt extremely guilty when I was planning how to kill Bella. It was horrible. But then Celesta murmured Carlisle's name to me, and I held onto that image of him.

Which leads to another question. How in the world did she know what _I_ was thinking? Celesta was very confusing. And Alice has been thinking about Jasper way more than she used to. Was she hiding something?

I pushed more on the accelerator in frustration. I prefer to run, but for human appearances, having a car is a must. Celesta's heart sped up.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked calmly. She fiddled with her blue topaz ring on her middle finger.

"Uh, could you slow down? Please?" she asked, shaking. I realized that I was driving 120 mph in a 70 speed limit. I slowed down, but she was still trembling.

Alice also noticed this because she turned around and asked, "Honey, are you okay?"

Celesta kept messing with her ring. "I'm fine. I was just a little cold, I guess." Alice and I knew she was lying. She was scared, and I wanted to know why but didn't press on it. If she didn't wanted to talk about it, there was nothing to say.

The rest of the ride was silence, except for the classical music playing. When we arrived back at the house, Esme greeted us with a smile.

"How was everyone's day?" She asked curiously. _Is Celesta okay, Edward? She looks shaken up. _

_Horrible. _"It was okay, Esme. And yours?" I gave her a look saying I don't know.

"Celesta dear, you have a visitor. I'll whip up some cookies," Esme offered.

Celesta looked up in confusion. That was when I smelt it. Strawberries and freesias.

_Kill her now. Drink her blood. . It._

When she saw my eyes turn black, she immediately told Jasper and Emmett to take me to the forest. And just when I was going to run into the house and break Isabella's neck, they tackled me and dragged me there. The monster inside me howled.

"Celesta, I forgot to tell you," her voice rang from the house. She's so close, but I can't have her! I let out a snarl.

"Dude! Calm down," Emmett said. Jasper sent calm waves toward me. I saw a deer a few yards away. I drained it quickly.

Once I controlled my hunger, I was horrified by my actions. I had to get out of there; Bella would not be safe until then.

"Thanks," I said. They looked at me with understanding written on their faces. Jasper went to see if Bella was gone. When she was, we came back.

Celesta came up to me apologizing profusely. "Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't know she was here."

"It wasn't your fault. But I'm going to Tanya's for a while, just to get my head clear," I said. Her eyebrows went up in surprise.

Esme looked heartbroken, but nodded. "We all understand, Edward. But please, come back when you feel ready to," Carlisle agreed silently.

The others didn't say a word, but inside their minds, their thoughts were a mess. Alice quickly saw the future, and she knew that I wasn't going to be long.

She sighed and said, "He'll come back in the next few days. Don't worry."

With proof that I would indeed return, I said goodbye to everyone. I gave a kiss on the cheek to Esme, saying I wouldn't let her first son be gone for too much of a long period. She smiled at me, and told me to behave at the Denali's. Carlisle said they'll be waiting for me.

I went to Jasper, who was holding Alice in his arms. I gave them a nod, but then Alice went and tackled me into a hug. "I know you coming back," her voice came, slightly muffled by my jacket. "But be safe okay? Don't buy anything good without me," I laughed softly.

As soon as Alice let go of me, Emmett came up and gave me a big slap on the back. "Good luck, Eddie-boy. Who knows? Maybe you'll find some romance in Alaska with a certain blonde vampire who's interested in you. Bow chicka wow wow!" he guffawed loudly. I thought I heard Celesta choke.

Rosalie smacked the back of his head, muttering "moron." She turned her hard, cold gaze at me and said, "Bye, Edward." And went back to screeching at Emmett, saying how idiotic and immature that was.

He bowed his head and said, "Yes, dear,"

I finally turned to Celesta, who had tears brimming. _Edward, she feels awfully guilty. Tell her it wasn't her fault._ Jasper's voice told me.

"I'm sorry, I really am, it was entirely my fault. You don't have to leave the whole family because Bella came to visit me when you were in a vulnerable state," she said quickly. I shook my head.

"No, Celesta, I have to leave. If I stay, I won't be able to hold back. The lust for blood will prove too much, and I _will_ kill Bella. And I've already killed so many people in my lifetime. I don't want to be a monster," I said sadly.

Her heart stopped beating for two paces. Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped in shock. Celesta looked as if she was going to faint. Then she started to hyperventilate. Carlisle was at her side in a millisecond, picked her up, and sat her down on the plush chair. He handed her a paper bag and told her to breathe into it slowly.

What in god's name just happened?

* * *

Celesta POV

_I don't want to be a monster._ Chapter nine. Page one hundred eighty-seven. The sentence rang inside my head over and over again. As I got my breathing under control, I realized something. After Bella met Edward, he wasn't there for a week. Bella had wanted to talk to him.

So this was supposed to happen.

Well, probably not in this way, but at least he'll leave to go to the Denali clan. With my thoughts at ease, my heart began to continue its steady pace. Everyone, even Rosalie surprisingly, let out a sigh of relief.

"Celesta, are you not feeling well today?" Carlisle asked. He checked all of my vitals, and found nothing wrong.

"I-I'm fine. I just got a bit… shocked? I guess. Can I go lie down?" I asked. Esme insisted that I should, and she said she'd make some herbal tea.

Slowly, I went upstairs and collapsed on the bed. If I wasn't friends with Bella, would Edward still leave for a week? When I lay in bed, I had an epiphany.

The falling in love between Edward and Bella was not natural in this world. This is what the Muses wanted me to fix, and it certainly wasn't a small one. I was determined to fix this. There was no way I would let Twilight be ruined.

I drifted off, where I dreamed about someone I haven't dreamed about in five years.

My dad.

* * *

**So there IS a reason why Celesta doesn't like speeding cars and her fidgeting with her ring. We'll find out in the next chappie. Shout out to my amigas Sophie and Valerie!!! :] love y'all! **

**And who is going to the new moon premiere day!? I am!! (sorry Sophie, I'm sad you can't go with me. :() **

**And my question for the day is…**

**Did you force any of your family members to read the Twilight saga? And did they love it (or not)? I was the first in my family who read it, and forced my mother to read it, who insisted to her sisters that it was a really good series, THEN my cousins got into it..**

**Well, lets say it was a long chain. haha. :)**

**Je t'aime!! (i love you!) Review, mon amis!**

**~Serenity Grace**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my god. Now I SWEAR this chapter was ready in December, but then my computer shut down and didn't save HALF of it. I was SO frustrated, and continued it, BUT THEN when I finally finished it again, I saved it. Then my laptop was starting to go dead, so I went to go get my charger. It broke. So I had to wait for a new one to come to upload this chapter. I finally got it; here's the chapter.**

**This is dedicated to Cupcake Heart, twilightfan818, .-MsRed-., shadyvale1963, tem_jc0b m0mm, Olivtrix, Bookits, aroil97, and shannon the mannon. Thanks for reviewing; cyber-Edwards to all of you! :) **

**Disclaimer: Owning Twilight would be an AMAZING birthday gift from Mrs. Meyer, but for now I don't own it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Celesta POV

_It was my 10__th__ birthday, and my family went to my favorite restaurant. I was so happy, and I was opening my presents. My aunt gave me a bike; my friends gave me a scrapbook full of our memories, and my sister wrote a song for me and performed it. My parents' gift was next, and I was full of anticipation._

"_My little butterfly, this is a very important gift. Your mama and papa had it specially made for you," Papa said, giving me a small box. I opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful ring which had a blue stone on it._

"_Papa, Mama, I love it," I exclaimed, trying it on. I frowned. It was too big. "Umm, it's too big," I whispered sadly. I was about to cry because they spent all this money to make this one ring, and it didn't fit. They smiled when they saw this, and pulled out a silver chain._

"_Now, now my butterfly. Don't cry," Papa soothed. He put the chain through the ring and fastened it on my neck. "When you get older, it will fit. And when it does, we'll see how much you have grown up," _

_I looked into his midnight blue eyes. They were optimistic and loving and warm. Everyone said I was an exact copy of my father. I nodded and proclaimed, "I won't ever take this off!" _

_He gave me a slow grin and kissed my forehead. "Happy birthday Celesta." We took pictures and finally left to go home. We had to take two cars, since Papa had to go to work straight after my party. I rode with him, while Arista rode with Mama. Mama's car was right behind us._

_It was 9:30, and he was late for work. He started to speed up. I was used to him speeding like this, so I wasn't scared. "Your seatbelt is on, right Celesta?" he asked me. I nodded._

_He accelerated more._

_Something in the back of my mind was trying to tell me something. My heart started to speed up. "Papa, can you slow down please?" I asked politely. He shook his head._

"_I'm sorry, baby, but I can't. You know I'm late for work," He looked at me regretfully. I knew he hated to speed because of the consequences it sometimes had. Something was wrong; I could feel it, so I started to cry. "Okay, Mariposa, I'll slow down," He said._

_He started to slow down, when a deer jumped out. I screamed, and Papa swerved to avoid it. He tried to brake, but we ended up skidding towards the forest._

_**CRASH!!**_

_Shattered glass was everywhere, and my whole body was aching. I could hear Mama and Ari shouting and screaming. "Papa?" I muttered weakly. My head hurt so badly. Opening my eyes, I looked in the rearview mirror. Papa was still alive, and he looked in the mirror and caught my gaze. "My head hurts," I whimpered._

"_It's okay, sweetheart, everything is going to be okay. Help is on its way. Just keep your eyes on me, okay? Don't close your eyes," Papa instructed._

_I tried to do what he asked, but was failing miserably. I felt really dizzy and sleepy. My eyes fought to stay open. After a few minutes, I started to feel warm and numb, and I noticed Papa was having trouble breathing._

"_Can I sleep now, Papa?" I asked. His eyes widened and filled with tears._

"_No, baby, no. Help is almost here. Just a little while longer," He encouraged, after taking harsh breaths._

_I couldn't find the strength to fight to be awake anymore. "I'm sorry, Papa," I whispered. I closed my eyes. Right when I was about to sleep, an ambulance's siren was wailing. "It's here. Papa, it's here! I can hear it," I said._

_He didn't answer._

_I opened my eyes, just to see him gasping for air. "Papa!" I shouted. I may have been tired, but he looked like he needed help._

"_I love you." He mouthed to me. I stared at him, shocked. He took one more breath, and closed his midnight blue eyes. _

_When the paramedics were getting me out of the car, I was silent and trembling. But as they picked me up and walked away from the car away from him, I let out a piercing shriek._

"PAPA!" I screamed, as my body thrashed around. I opened my eyes to see the intricate ceiling of the Cullen's. My heart was beating furiously. I stared at the ceiling, trying to catch my breath. My pillow and face were wet from my tears.

You see, ever since _that_ happened, I'd have a dream about it every day for two years. It finally stopped when I was thirteen. I thought about my dad again, and doing that brought on a whole new wave of tears. I started to sob and felt the wound in my chest that time fixed open once more.

When I felt cold arms wrapped around me, I cried even harder. Esme hugged me and willed me not to cry anymore. I had probably scared them with my nightmare, so they must have gone up to check on me. After I had control over my feelings (Thank you, Jasper.), I told them what happened.

"So that's why you were scared in the car," Alice whispered. I nodded and looked at everyone. Edward wasn't there, so he must have already left for the Denali's.

"Thanks," I murmured softly. I glanced at the time, and realized it was almost time for school. Alice got me all dolled up, and soon we were heading toward Rosalie's M3.

I tried not to think about my dad and focused more on the situation between Edward and Bella. I saw Bella chatting with Mike and his group before walking towards me.

"Hey, Celesta! I'm sorry I stopped by the Cullens' house. I just forgot to tell you our trig homework and I didn't want you to have a zero for it," She said as we walked into school. I smiled and thanked her gratefully. Back home, I was a straight-A student, and I wouldn't want my grade point average to drop because of that simple thing. Alternate dimension or not.

I tried to concentrate on my assignment our substitute for Mr. Mason told us to do, but I couldn't shake off the dream I had.

Bella POV

The sub made us write analytical essays on one of Adolf Hitler's speeches. It was extremely easy, but it seemed that everyone else had writer's block or something. About five minutes after I finished, Celesta finished too.

"So, I noticed Edward wasn't here," I said trying to sound nonchalant. She looked at me knowingly. Damn it.

"Yeah, he had to go on this… family emergency. You know how they're adopted? Yeah. Um, he'll come back soon," she said. Her eyes darted to the floor while she chuckled nervously.

Okay… a little fishy..

"Girls! Please stop the chit chat and start your assignment," the teacher snapped.

"But Mrs. Lorne, we've already finished," I held up our finished assignments. Her eyes narrowed, and I swear I heard her hiss.

"Fine," she spat. "No talking!" and she walked away.

"Mean old hag," Celesta muttered as she glared at Mrs. Lorne. I giggled quietly.

Finally, the bell rang. We passed in our essays and headed out the door.

"See you in trig!" I yelled to Celesta as she made her way to the band room. She grinned.

"I'll try not to faint this time!" She ran down the hallway.

I headed to government and rolled my eyes when I saw Mike coming up and asking me out.

Again.

As the class started, I found my mind wandering from our lesson to where Edward could have gone. I remembered how he glared at me in disgust. I was so nervous I created a barrier between us with my hair.

Pathetic.

I'm such a coward. I should have asked him, "What's your problem?" and see his perfect face twist in guilt.

Today I was going to confront him, but he wasn't here. Obviously. I have a great feeling that Celesta knows why he's gone, but I'm not gonna ask anything. I wouldn't want to be nosy; I'm just gonna wait for Edward.

A week passed by, and Edward still wasn't here. Celesta still wouldn't make a peep about Edward. I'm starting to think he isn't coming back. But when I say that, Celesta always insists he'll come back.

Why do I even care anyways?

Celesta POV

When Edward was still gone after a whole week, I started to get a little worried. What if he _did_ have an attraction for Tanya? The Cullens weren't the same without him. Everyone was more…. quiet. I could tell Bella was getting worried too. So I decided to make a little phone call.

I took my phone and quickly dialed Edward's cell. When Alice gave me the phone, she automatically programmed all the family's numbers in it. It rang twice, before Edward's voice answered.

"Hello? Celesta? Is something wrong?" he questioned.

I fiddled with my ring nervously. "Hey Edward. Uh, I was just wondering.. when will you come back?"

To my surprise, he chuckled. "Well, actually, I'm on my way home right now. I'll be there by nighttime,"

Oh thank goodness. Finally, he's coming back. I squealed out a bye and ended the call. Now _this_ is where things are gonna get interesting. I slipped into bed, content to know Edward was returning tomorrow. And he would actually be able to hold back the bloodlust long enough to talk to her.

When Edward came back, it was 3 in the morning, and I was sleeping soundly in the warm, comfortable bed.

Note the word, WAS.

For when Edward came back, Alice and Esme pretty much tackled him into a hug, which caused a thundering noise SO loud, the house shook. Groggy and sleepy, I got out of bed to greet Edward.

I walked down the stairs, stumbling on the last few steps. "Welcome back, Edward," I yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, Celesta dear. I completely forgot about keeping quiet," Esme apologized. I shook my head.

"No, its fine," I reassured.

Carlisle looked at me closely. "Really, I think you should go back to sleep. You only had four hours of sleep; by the lunch time, you'll be exhausted! And-"

"Please, Carlisle, I'll be fine! I've had nights like this before. I just wanted to say hi to Edward," I gave a weak wave. "How was Alaska?"

He laughed. "It was okay. I got a talk from Tanya and found that I should just face this head on. Now you've said hi, go to bed!"

I made a shocked look. "Why? Do you not want to see me?" I asked, feigning hurt. I made a very believable face. At first Edward seemed amused by my acting, but I guess Jasper made him feel gullible and guilty because his face turned surprised. "I guess I'll just go to bed," I pouted, dragging my feet up the stairs.

"No, wait, sorry Celesta! I just wanted you to get a healthy eight hours of sleep; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings because I do appreciate you coming down at three in the morning just to say hi to me." Edward rambled.

"I was just kidding, Edward."

He glared at Jasper. "I hate you," he seethed. Jasper just gave Edward a slow grin.

As I headed back up to my room, I was anticipating the morning to come. Edward was back, which meant the slow time was finally over. Bella should be questioning why the Cullens were different by now. It was time to put this magical ability to use. I smiled widely.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**SO SORRY this took forever. I feel really bad, and fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it. I'm already working on the next chapter. I am so sorry. Oh, by the way, Celesta's father calls her "little butterfly" because her middle name, Mariposa, means butterfly in Spanish. **

**Question of the Day:**

**If you absolutely HAD to change your first name, what would it be? (and it can't be one of the Twilight characters!) **

**By the way, I'm totally in love with the Hunger Games. I cannot wait for the next one to come out! I hear they'll be making a movie too! **

**Grazie per la lettura!**

***~Serenity**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! I apologize for the lateness. I was working on a Sailor Moon fanfic. It was originally my best friend Kayla's, but she passed away last year. I didn't have the guts to work on it just yet, but one day I looked at the document and say, "I can do this," and typed away. I finished the chapter, and continued writing this one. **

**Thanks for reviewing: twilightfan818, EdwardNBella4eveer, Cupcake Heart, jbfan, Bookits, tamyyiia, and shadyvale1963. Cyber-whatever-Twilight-man-(or woman) you likeee! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Twilight, okay?**

**

* * *

  
**

Celesta POV

In Nashville, Tennessee, the winter was mostly just low temperatures. Rarely would snow cover the ground, and if there was just an inch of the white powder, school would instantly be closed. I loved those days.

But in Forks, Washington, there could be a blizzard, and school would still be open. There was probably a foot of snow covering the town, and ice paved the roads. I woke up to Emmett smashing cold snow in my face, and I'm sure you all could guess how I reacted.

"EMMETT DALE McCARTY CULLEN, I SWEAR I WILL GET ONE OF THE OTHERS TO **KILL** YOU!"

He chuckled and ran out of the room. I was muttering a few curses when Alice came in with a towel and my clothes she picked out. "I couldn't resist," she admitted, wiping off the snow I missed. I smiled sarcastically.

"Thanks Alice," I said, changing into the clothes she gave me. It actually didn't look very expensive. For the Cullens anyway. It probably came from Charlotte Russe or something like that. I put it on without a complaint, and Alice grinned happily and started doing my hair.

I came down looking and feeling good. Happily, I munched on the omelet Esme made.(which was delicious!)

When we finally got to school, I saw Bella talking to Mike, and she didn't look very happy. She glanced at us, undoubtedly looking at Edward. Suddenly, a snowball hit Mike, and his surprised yelp startled her. Bella rolled her eyes and walked inside, avoiding the snowball fight between Mike and Eric.

Mrs. Cope's stout body waddled through the white mush. "Stop boys! You are not children anymore; go inside," she reprimanded. Her eyes then rested on us. Actually, Edward.

She had a stupid, cheesing grin on her face, and Edward shuddered. Sauntering over, she attempted to purr, "Edward, I know you're a strong man. Can you help me move some things in the office?" Mrs. Cope fluttered her short eyelashes.

Edward looked highly uncomfortable and disturbed, but agreed. He walked back to the office with Mrs. Cope as Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing. The girls shook their heads in amusement and grabbed hold of their husbands. Alice handed me a tardy excuse note.

"Wha? Alice, why do I nee-"

"You'll know why later. See you at lunch, Celesta, because its going to take forever to calm Jasper down. When he gets really- haha- strong feelings, it hahaha starts to spread!" Alice giggled hysterically, and even Rosalie started to snicker. Then I started to feel the hilarity of the situation. (I actually had no clue why Edward and Mrs. Cope were funny, but I snorted with laughter anyway.)

With people looking at me like I was demented, I chuckled and chortled my way to class. As my merriness diminished, I saw Tristan grinning goofily.

"What?" I demanded, trying hard not to smile too. Gosh, he's so, well for lack of other words, dazzling.

He started to reply, but then Ivory came up and linked her arms with his. "Good morning, Celesta," she said brightly, a fake smile on her plastic face. "Isn't the snow great? It's the first snowfall of the year." Her eyes told me something different.

_He. Is. MINE._

"Actually, I'm not that into the snow. I agree that it's beautiful, but I'd rather be inside next to the fireplace, curled up on a couch, reading a good classic," I replied. She rolled her eyes discreetly, and Tristan nodded in agreement.

The late bell rang, and we all sprinted to class.

Mr. Mason glared at me, about to get into a lecture on how we kids shouldn't waste our time talking in the halls, but I quickly gave him the excuse note. He sighed, and continued throughout the lesson.

Every class was going by so slow. Music was tiring; being the only person who sings is a lot of work. I had to learn four different songs for our spring recital. Ms. Healy was relentless, making us redo the entire piece if one person messed up.

Trig wasn't as bad, since Bella was there to help me copy down her notes from the other day. Mr. Varner was nice enough to let me pick my seat. Bella was already sitting next to Jessica and Angela, the only two seats left were next to Ivory, who was fixing her makeup, (it looked as if she got a black eye.) and Sophie Palmer, who was doing her homework for the next day.

Needless to say, I picked to sit next to Sophie. "Hey Celesta," she said brightly, closing the trig textbook. I smiled in return. Mr. Varner started to explain the lesson, and he finished quickly to let us get started on our homework. I sat there, more confused than ever. When will I ever use the law of tangents in life?

Sophie looked at my expression and offered to re teach it to me. Explaining it slowly and with a lot of examples, she finally got through to me. "Gosh, thank you, Sophie. I absolutely did not get it when he taught it to us. No wonder you're at the top of the class!"

"Haha, no problem. Oh hey, just call me if you don't get anything, okay?" She replied, as the bell rang.

In Government, Jasper and Mrs. White entertained the class with their heated debate on the Civil War. Jasper was for, of course, the Johnny Rebs, while Mrs. White was for the Billy Yanks because her great-great-great, however many greats I don't know, grandfather was a Union general. They were both a little biased.

"All the Confederates wanted was slavery. Do you think the practice of slavery is right? Have you read Uncle Tom's Cabin?" She asked irritably.

Jasper was more than angry and also disgusted. The feelings flew everywhere, making the other students argue over petty things. "Jazz, sweetheart, please, ca-" Alice tried.

"NO, Alice! Mrs. White, for your information, the war was NOT about slavery. The South was fighting for their land, and they didn't want some idiot in Washington to tell them how to live their lives. AND, more black people fought on the South than the North. They were not forced to fight, but they volunteered! Most people do NOT know that. Also the North still had slavery in Maryland, Missouri, and Kentucky. The Union fought only because their flag was insulted. They were still racist against the African American race. Isn't that almost just as bad?" He fumed and ranted; his eyes were passionate about what he cared for. Mrs. White was turning purple in anger. Students were now fighting. Even I was starting to get all riled up.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale," Alice hissed. He recollected himself and calmed the class down. Mrs. White blushed in shame.

"Jasper, I'm afraid we'll have to agree to disagree. Even though I know the North is way better than the South," she muttered the last part.

He narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Damn Yankee," he mumbled as the bell rang. The entire debate took all the class time.

Then came lunch.

The Cullens and I were outside, about to walk in the café, when Emmett once again started a snowball fight. Since no one was around, they used their vampire speed to throw the balls of white mush.

Needless to say, I was covered in snow.

Alice quickly ran to get the emergency clothes she stores in the truck of her car, and made me change. "Esme didn't want you to freeze, and she knows how Emmett can get when there's snow," she answered. I didn't complain, since I hated being in wet, cold clothes.

We all entered the lunchroom together; the Cullens looking perfectly gorgeous. As always.

Jessica was on the right side of Bella, spilling new gossip about how Ivory was cheating on Tristan with a college guy named Vic.

Wait, WHAT?

"Yeah, so Tristan, like, just found out third period, and he was seriously pissed off. Ivory came out of class bawling her eyes out, and I heard from Lauren that she called Vic to come pick her up. I feel sooo bad for the girl, I mean, I thought Tristan was overreacting…Bella?" Jessica questioned.

Bella was staring at Edward again. He didn't seem to notice until I nudged him. He looked back curiously, and Jessica giggled girlishly. Bella put her head down, embarrassed that she was caught staring. Emmett sprinkled snow in my hair, and I swatted his arm before wincing.

"I forgot how darn sturdy y'all are," I grimaced. All of them laughed heartily, even Rosalie. Everyone was in a good mood.

Finally, biology came. Bella and I were talking about the Hunger Games trilogy.

"No way, Bella. Gale is better for Katniss. I mean, he is her best friend! And really, who would like a guy named after bread? Peeta? Really?"

"Peeta competed in the Hunger Games with her. He almost DIED for her. And personally, I think Gale and Madge should be together," she argued. I rolled my eyes. We'd see in the last book.

Edward immediately knew when she entered by her scent. Bella took her seat next to Edward and formed another curtain of hair to hide. He stared at her awkwardly. As I went to take my seat, I mouthed, "Introduce yourself," to Edward.

"Hello, um.. my name is Edward Cullen." He said, startling her. She had a look of disbelief on her face. "I was busy the other week, and I didn't introduce myself. You must be Bella Swan."

She was speechless and confused. It was well written on her face. "Oh.. h-how did you know to call me Bella?" she stammered. Edward tilted his head.

"Would you like me to call you Isabella? I thought you didn't like that, according to Celesta." They both glanced at me, and I quickly looked into the microscope and wrote down which phase of mitosis it was on the handout we were given.

"Oh. No, I just thought, that all the other students called me Isabella first, so I thought you would have too." She answered stupidly.

"Oh," he echoed. It fell silent at their table. "So I guess we should, um.. get started, huh?" Bella asked.

"Yes, of course," Edward replied, putting in the first slide and pushing the microscope to her. "Ladies first?" he grinned. This was going fairly well, almost exactly like the book!

Bella stared at him. Dazzled, I'm sure of it. "Or you know, I could always go first, if that's what you want."

"Oh, no that's okay," and she peered into the microscope. I decided to stop listening for a while, and do my work. I didn't have a partner to work with, but like Bella, I also did this in my old school. I got done five minutes before our favorite couple did.

"Contacts!" she exclaimed. "Did you get contacts?"

Edward looked puzzled by her question, and said no. "She said that because your eyes were black the last time she saw you, idiot," I mumbled. While Bella was doodling, Edward wrote a quick note to me.

_I realize that now .You should really stop listening to our conversations._

I laughed quietly. Mr. Banner came to check how far everyone was in the lab. "Mr. Cullen, maybe you should let Isabella do her share of the work too." He reprimanded.

"Mr. Banner, _Bella_ did three of the five slides," Edward said in defense. Mr. Banner asked Bella if she did this before, and she nodded. He sighed and moved onto me.

"Celesta? Finished already?" he asked. I told him I was in an AP program in Tennessee also. He mumbled, "Great, another smart one."

When I got back to listening to Bella and Edward's conversation, I saw that it had died down in awkward silence. What was the thing they were talking about in the book again? Oh, duh, the snow. I looked outside and saw the snow was turning into puddles. "Talk about the weather. Anything!" I murmured. Edward shook his head, probably thinking how ridiculous it was. I sang a little song to give me a boost of strength, but not too much to look suspicious.

I got up from my desk to sharpen my pencil, and elbowed Edward to say something. "The snow is melting. That's too bad," he forced out. He sent me a glare that pretty much said sarcastically, _thanks._

"Well, actually, I don't like the wet. Or cold," she stated, closing her notebook.

They continued to talk about Bella's reason for coming here to Forks. "But even though I don't like this kind of climate, this move was for the best," she reassured Edward. Exactly like she did with me.

"You are unhappy here, but you try to put on a good show," he stated clearly. She groaned.

"I'm an open book aren't I? I want my mom to be happy with Phil. Even if it costs my happiness," she said sadly. Huh. I never really realized how much Bella sacrificed for her mom.

Edward smiled. "On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." I laughed at his inside joke. When the bell rang, I was the first out of the room. I didn't pay much attention in gym, and neither did Bella.

We were in the parking lot, and I met up with Edward and company. Bella was getting into her car, and Edward was once again staring at her.

Okay, okay, this was going pretty well. I think we're making good progress. Bella caught Edward's gaze and was backing up into a car. "BELLA!" I shouted. She snapped out of her dazzled state and took a deep breath. Good god, that was close.

As she drove away, Edward chuckled. "Edward, you shouldn't do that to people!" I scolded.

He looked confused. "All I did was stare at her. Exactly what should I not do?" he inquired. All of the Cullens smiled gracefully at me, blinking their perfectly golden eyes that rendered me speechless. "That!" I exclaimed. I got into the Volvo.

"Stupid perfect vampires," I muttered as we sped off.

The next morning looked beautiful. Well, the sun wasn't shining, but there wasn't any ice. As much as I liked it, I knew it wasn't right. The roads were supposed to be covered in ice. WHERE was the ICE!? Parked in the school lot, we stood there talking. When Bella pulled up, I knew exactly where she would park. Four cars down. She got out and realized Charlie put snow chains on her tires. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Tyler's van coming closer.

It's now or never. I really didn't want to do this, but if Bella was going to be suspicious about the Cullens, it started with this. I sang a quick chantment to put ice down on the road and prayed Edward would be there in time. Tyler slid head on toward Bella.

Even though I knew what was going to happen, I screamed, "BELLA, WATCH OUT!" She looked at the skidding van with a horrified look. Edward had the same shocked expression as everyone else. Please, Edward, you only have a few seconds! I screamed internally. Or maybe I actually did.

Shatters of glass flew everywhere. The crunch and grind of two cars colliding filled the air. I looked to my left, and Edward wasn't there. I sighed in relief before sprinting over toward the scene.

Thing is, I forgot to undo the chantment. Like Tyler's van, I ended up slipping and falling. "Crap," I whispered.

"Bella," I heard Edward's frantic voice ask. "Are you alright?!"

"H-how did you get to me so fast?" Bella questioned as they rushed both Tyler and her to the hospital. Of course, Edward answered with the "Bella, I was right next to you," lie.

She was denying that statement as the medics put her on the gurney. "Bella, Bella!" I said giving her my look that meant, don't question it right now.

She sighed and rested her head on the pillow, whilst taking deep, calming breaths. When they were going to the hospital, I couldn't go with them. I was pretty sure Bella would take it from there.

In English, everyone was still chatting about the almost death of Bella. Mr. Mason wasn't there, and there wasn't a sub yet, so we had time to chill. Suddenly the door opened, and the sub walked in. The room went deathly silent.

"Hello class. Mr. Mason had a family emergency, and he will not be here for the next few months," The man announced, scanning over the lesson plans. He was a mid to late 30's, raven haired guy. As he looked up at the class, he smiled warmly.

I couldn't breathe and was fidgeting with my ring so hard it fell of my finger and clattered on the floor. My throat closed up, and tears stung my eyes. I didn't realize that this dimension, this universe could have been so cruel.

"Papa," I murmured silently.

* * *

**Probably the longest chapter I have ever written. But that's good right?! Now, I'm trying to balance doing this Twilight fanfiction with the Sailor Moon one, so what I'm going to do is after I finish one chapter of one of the fics, I'll start to work on the next chapter for the other. By the way, in Hunger Games, I'm on the fence. Gale, Peeta, Peeta, Gale, I can't choose! ;) **

**Question of the day:**

**Do you own a pair of colored contacts? I don't, but I think they're pretty beast. I want purple ones because purple eyes are super unique. My friend owns red ones, and she always wears them on Halloween. They're pretty awesome too. **

**Anyways, please review! Hit the… well, it isn't green anymore, but its still in the same place, review button! Does anyone remember when it was in the corner with the "Add to Story/Author Alerts?" Oh, and the "Add Author/Story to Favorites." xD**

**Merci beaucoup, mes amis! Je t'aime! **

***-Serenity**


End file.
